The present disclosure relates generally to web services, and more particularly to cache systems for web services.
Web services can be designed using various protocols and various architectural patterns. One type of architectural pattern for web services is a Representational State Transfer (REST) web service, sometimes referred to as a RESTful web service. The REST architecture pattern includes a set of guidelines for creating web services to communicate with each other using a shared common communications protocol, particularly, Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP). Web browsers use HTTP verbs such as GET, POST, PUT, DELETE etc. to retrieve and display web pages from remote servers. REST web services use similar commands when communicating with devices.
Web services provide a variety of services to client systems. A REST web service provides resources such as data and operations in the form of Uniform Resource Identifiers (URIs). In other words, a client system accesses a resource such as a piece of data or an operation by using a URI, typically in the form of a web link. Generally, multiple clients make several requests for resources to a REST web service. The data that forms those resources may regularly be changing. It is desirable to improve the speed and efficiency at which resources are provided to client systems.